


骑士学院

by 吃小饼干的神 (klsy1248)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, 原创, 约稿
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klsy1248/pseuds/%E5%90%83%E5%B0%8F%E9%A5%BC%E5%B9%B2%E7%9A%84%E7%A5%9E
Summary: 凶名在外的美貌骑士长x仰慕他的骑士学院学妹，是约稿，原创oc，感谢金主同意放出！
Kudos: 2





	骑士学院

“假如我今晚去表白，你觉得有多大可能成功？”  
琉沙娜这样问的时候，渐渐转黑的天空出现了一排归雁般的阵点，沉重的云层被撕裂，转眼间就听到了飞龙的嘶鸣。为首的银龙舒展双翼，如琴弦般壮观优美，而龙背上骑士的身影也越来越清晰。  
黑发青年的俊美让人想到从云层和鲜血中走出的天使，那是手持长剑斩去罪人的头，降下硫磺与火摧毁所多玛的天使，裁决一切，严酷而傲慢。那双眼睛就像跌落深渊之人在下坠时，于绝望中看到的天空，令人心生向往，又无比恐惧。  
那是一双蓝与紫的异色瞳。  
转瞬间，飞龙的集群已经在夜幕中掠近闪烁红光的学院，金属色的龙翼似乎就依次自头顶滑过，即使在俯冲后阵列也分毫不乱，像是一排笔直对准敌人的黑铁矛尖。  
哪怕知道同属己方，近距离直面如此冲击仍然令人心惊肉跳。琉沙娜的朋友擦了擦额上的冷汗，拉着她打算继续走，却被她激动地反手拽住。  
“看见他了吗！太帅了吧！”  
……不，尽管从人类正常审美来说，大师兄伊莱亚的美貌确实无可挑剔，只要有眼睛就看得到。但人不只长了眼睛，还长了脑子。而有脑子的人就认得出骑士学院的首席，大师兄伊莱亚有多么危险和难以接近。  
据说在战场上，他的冷漠与残忍，带给战友的精神冲击甚至胜过给敌人的。  
“还是算了吧，长得帅又怎样，又不能当饭吃，何况还这么危险。”  
“我倒觉得他更有吸引力了。”琉沙娜丝毫听不进劝说，双眼和胸前的金橡叶徽章一样亮闪闪，“不去试试怎么知道，万一我太喜欢他，以至于他也喜欢我一点点了呢？”  
“……”她怀疑自己的好友缺乏感知危险的本能。那些愚蠢的小飞虫就是因此才一次又一次被光源诱惑，自寻死路撞上油灯的。  
琉沙娜和伊莱亚那次让她印象深刻的初见，发生在一个月以前。  
一切被战争所改变，从生活作息到课程安排。低年级生不必上战场，但作为宝贵的预备役骑士，必须提前学起一些军事必修课。  
那天傍晚，粉橘色的云霞刚散开在落日的天际，她抱着一摞书风风火火地穿过走廊。地面用深与浅棕色的橡木板拼嵌，年岁日久而暗沉的墙壁上刻着金色的锲文，每一幅画像前都悬挂着一盏铜灯，照亮那些全套铠甲，充满骑士勇气的身姿。  
她停在一扇通道门前，透过门上那层薄得像镜片的玻璃，看见里面站满了人，尤其是高年级的女骑士。  
苍银基座上，灌注魔晶石溶液的刻纹繁复而奇妙，笼罩着烁目的金光，应该是对面有人正要过来。非常时刻，骑士学院全面封闭出入口，只允许以传送阵通行内外。购入生活用品，回家出行都要用到，所以站口人多也不出奇。  
奇怪的是一群女骑士围在外面，却又不敢出声。再贴近一点，只听到基座齿轮运转，还有好像是切磋的金属碰撞声。  
视线被挡住，琉沙娜只看得出是两位男骑士正在交手，背对她的那位出手尤其迅捷犀利，连鞘长剑敲在对手手腕上，清晰的骨骼错位声像冰碎般响起，开锋的剑刃摔在地上，竟然因承受不了方才的冲击断成三截。  
而他的剑还未出鞘。他握着长剑，鞘中的剑尖下指抵在靴跟旁，背影尤为颀长挺拔，黑衣在腰臀一带恰到好处地收紧。接着是指出切磋中暴露的一系列问题，声音低沉，语速很快，充满不耐烦，而且冷漠得让人心慌。  
被这声音勾得心砰砰跳，琉沙娜好奇地想推门进去一睹真容。这时传送阵突然彻底亮起，光芒充溢整个房间。等到光消去，出现在基座上的是气喘吁吁，拖着几袋子家信的邮差。  
邮差一下去，那个人立刻在其他人之前，独自走上了传送阵。  
这时他才偏过头让她看清——只有惊鸿一瞥足以形容——下一秒传送阵又亮了，他的身影消失在法阵的光芒中。  
她立马敲起门，但传送阵一段时间内是有人数和冷却时间限制的。同样排队的女骑士不愿意告诉她那个人的名字，等门又打开，里面人散的差不多，只剩一个男骑士，听了她的问题，目光古怪地打量了她一番。  
“你问这个干什么？”  
“不干什么啊，就认识一下！”  
结果对方还是什么都没说，踏上传送阵走了。  
等着和她一起去图书馆的朋友刚过来，就被她紧紧攥住了双手：“就在刚才！我看到一个人，超帅超好看！我好像一见钟情了！”  
“……哈？怎么回事？谁啊？”  
“名字不知道，这不重要！”她砰砰地拍着深色的楼梯栏杆，本来上面就有裂缝，简直被她拍得摇摇欲坠。  
“我要追他！我完了！他眼中的蓝与紫击沉了我的心，他的黑色披风碾碎了我的剑和盾！”  
骑士学院说小不小，说大也不大，何况对方根本不是低调之人。琉沙娜顶着敌军满天乱闪的魔动炮红光，在几座楼间跑了数次来回，那位异色瞳师兄的消息就打听得七七八八。  
学院首席伊莱亚，就像他那只月光般的银龙，美貌和凶名一样赫赫在外，所有人都在反问“居然有人会不认识他？”高傲冷漠，脾气像原野上忽聚忽散的风一样难以捉摸，无论对敌人还是自己人，下手都一样毫不留情。  
“你看过他拷问俘虏吗？敲出该问的话，就用靴跟踩着后背，割裂颈项直接切断脊椎，血珠子溅到地上，就像滚落的花楸果。他身上干干净净，什么也没沾上，杀气却让我回去做了一个月的噩梦。”  
“我们小队做先锋任务时跟的指挥官就是他，为了胜利，他会毫不犹豫地用魔法将整座村庄夷为平地，有一次甚至一夜间把几座小镇从地图上抹去。据说那晚，当他骑着银龙飞过夜空，庞大的龙翼遮住了血色的月亮。”  
“你真的清楚他是怎样的人吗？只是看那张脸而产生浅薄的憧憬，还是趁早放弃吧。”  
“……归根结底，他那样的人，就是没法让人相信他有一天会喜欢上谁啊！”  
琉沙娜收获了成吨的“看清形势，放弃梦想”，和“珍惜生命，远离危险”。包括她最好的朋友在内，没人看好她这段刚萌芽的感情。平日的死敌更是幸灾乐祸，嘲讽她不自量力。  
……只是普通的一见钟情而已，怎么就搞得像是谈个恋爱非要冲破全世界阻碍不可的戏剧主角啊！  
更惨的是，仿佛被其他人说中。一个月认真努力的倒追后，琉沙娜深刻感受到自己像傻里傻气的王子，笨拙地想讨好心上人，却每每适得其反。而伊莱亚就是美貌又高高在上，心思难以捉摸的白雪公主。  
就在几天前，为了给边防换班下来的高年级见习骑士接风，她推着独轮小车，车上是装满蜜酒的木桶，像风一样穿过走廊，途中和跑得太急的传讯使撞个正着。万事漠不关心的伊莱亚从旁边教室走出，忽然停步向揉着手肘、跌坐在地上的她伸出手。  
龙骑士的手像被冲上海岸上的鲸骨一样雪白而洁净，舒开的指节好看得不像话，让她想凑上去握住摸摸看。  
想着他大概今天心情不错，琉沙娜搭着他的手想要站起来，十指交叠，对方的体温从指尖传递来的一瞬间，伊莱亚突然触电般地甩开她的手。  
动作幅度之大，甚至让撑起一半身的她又跌了回去。  
琉沙娜靠着滚到地上的木酒桶“嘶”了一声，不敢置信地揉了揉磕出一块青的膝盖，而那个修长的身影迈步很快，一眨眼就消失在走廊的拐角处了。  
夜晚的派对上，她少见地躲开感染力十足的欢乐气氛，坐在角落里啃着烤肉陷入郁闷。  
不是因为他显而易见的拒绝，她可不会这就挫了锐气。早就知道伊莱亚师兄那样厉害的人不会轻易喜欢上自己，然而不去做就什么事都不会发生。战争旷日持久，结局如何谁心里都没谱。万一哪天一个禁咒就把整个学院掀翻了呢？那时候再后悔“我连他的手都没摸过！”就来不及了，还不如趁心动就赶紧追。  
只是他看上去很不想和她接触——难道是这个月出现在他面前频率过高，让他觉得被缠住，认为她太烦了？她也很绝望啊，知道他讨厌被打扰，她已经很努力抑制每天上去搭话的冲动了。  
想到一个月来可能做了无用功，甚至把自己的印象往负分方向推，她就很糟心。但人在哪里跌倒就在哪里爬起，没过两天，琉沙娜又重新振作。在他出击战场又回来后，甚至想要不要直接去表白。  
反正伸头是一刀，缩头也是一刀。  
“你听说了吗，伊莱亚大师兄好像在战场上负伤了，回来后没和任何人说话，直接回房间了。”在食堂里，把咬着勺子的她从表白被接受的幻想扯出的，是邻座几人的窃窃私语。  
“什么？不可能吧……有人伤得到他？是流箭吧？过几天总该没事了，别瞎想了，大师兄可不需要我们这种普通人为他担心什么。”  
  
琉沙娜爬上无人的旧瞭望塔顶层，费劲推开加固的窗，不用她打上一个呼哨，梦幻般的银翼就如约从眼前缓缓滑过。  
她一个月跑前跑后，如果说有什么进展，那就是和师兄的坐骑亲近了起来。  
银龙低鸣一声，轻盈地落在瞭望塔外墙上，金属光泽的鳞片流动着月光浅淡的蓝色，双翼自然下垂，与肩背的起伏如星河下的银色山峦。和冷淡疏离的龙骑士完全不同，它亲昵地把头探进窗里蹭了蹭她。  
拥有属于自己的龙是所有骑士的终极梦想。年幼时远远望着龙骑士飞掠高空的英姿，是许多骑士报名入学的初心。龙是美丽、强悍又难以接近的生物，然而一旦被它所承认的人驯服，又会报以赤诚心意，仿佛冰盖下涌动着不息的岩浆。  
她用了好多亲手烹饪的食物，才把这头龙像别人家养的猫一样偷偷摸摸喂熟了。  
“听说师兄受伤了，是真的吗？”  
龙点了点头，紫晶石般的眼瞳专注地凝视她，极为明澈。  
“虽然现在他还不喜欢我，也不该去打扰吧。但我非常担心他——能带我去见你的主人吗？”  
“没关系就算你不愿意也——咦！？”  
银龙展开翅膀，伏下头露出宽阔的肩背，示意她跳上去。  
  
就像任何一个故事那样，恋爱脑的主角身边总少不了一个额外操心的亲友。  
此时她正用叉子把面包戳进肉汤里，回想着琉沙娜刚才听了消息就匆匆跑出食堂的背影，问坐在旁边的人：“伊莱亚师兄受伤的事，是真的吗？”  
琉沙娜在的话，就会认出他正是初见那天被伊莱亚教导的男骑士。这位她们的学长苦笑道：“大师兄教我们只是局势紧迫必须培养后备，他平时除了学院的指示还听一点，完全冷着脸我行我素，谁敢上去搭话？也不知道你的朋友哪来的勇气成天追着他跑。受伤的事我也不知道，但师兄今天确实和往常有点不一样？”  
想起那位个头不大，横冲直撞的师妹，他眼前不禁浮现那天的场景，伊莱亚抽回手的速度太快了，甚至有些不正常。要不是大师兄，他准会觉得那并非厌恶反感，而是掩饰羞涩的过激反应。  
“见色生胆呗。”她的朋友评价，“人没追上，我倒是总看她偷偷喂师兄的龙，要能拐回来这把也不亏。”  
她对面的人呛咳得差点没把自己淹死在面前那盆肉汤里。  
“龙？！”他失声叫道，“你说那头银龙？”  
  
琉沙娜有生以来第一次乘龙飞行，差点舍不得下来。她坐在银龙鼓动的双翼间，宽阔的背上，刺激非常但又充满安全感。伊莱亚不住骑士们的宿舍，而是在自己单独的寓所。银龙温柔地把她送到他卧室的窗台边，琉沙娜扒着拱形外窗往里瞧，卧室内一片漆黑。  
她简直像来夜袭的。  
现在顾不上犹豫了，她像居心不良的飞贼一样轻手轻脚翻窗入室，小心地转过身，对上一双平静地注视着她刚才一切举动的异色瞳。  
“‘奈芙琳之眠’？”他发出一声短促的冷笑，“效果也不过如此。”  
正在头脑风暴自己糟糕行为合理原由的琉沙娜一下子卡住了：“什、什么？”  
“过来。”伊莱亚说。  
他坐在床上，但衣着整齐，一丝不乱，像是将要赴一场晚宴。  
“过来。”琉沙娜惊讶的呆滞显然让他不耐烦，冰冷的声音带着不悦的意味，“既然敢进入我的梦，后果不是早该想过了吗？”  
……可这不是你的梦啊！琉沙娜无比茫然地向前挪步，简直想掐掐脸看会不会痛。想到他那句“奈芙琳之眠”才突然如梦初醒。  
这个沉睡诅咒也算鼎鼎大名，在战场上施放的攻击性法术中，杀伤力并不出奇，使它闻名遐迩的是诅咒被驱散后的副作用。被诅咒者会在当晚做一个梦，梦中一只魅魔将会出现与之交合。  
所以师兄并没有受伤，而是中了沉睡诅咒后神智混乱，半梦半醒中将她当做了趁夜色来临的魅魔？  
走近几步，逐渐熟悉黑暗的双眼将面前的人认清。毫不掩饰其侵略感的美貌，夜色中似乎柔化了几分冰冷。稍长的黑发凌乱地遮着前额，看上去不可思议地柔软。  
这样看，他似乎也没有那么难以接近。就像半沉在海上的明月，明明远在天边，又好像把手伸入水中就可触可及。  
琉沙娜的胆子一下子大起来。  
现在想一下，这不是她的一个大好机会？伊莱亚以为这只是梦吧？要是能当做魅魔和他睡一次，怎么想都是稳赚不赔。当然，那就是趁虚而入的犯罪了，而且师兄又不傻，为了生命安全考虑还是收敛一下……就算如此，她也可以悄悄要点福利吧？  
“我以为要入一个骑士的梦，却没想到他不但是最令人畏惧的战士，还是这样合我心意的可口美青年。”  
她想着那些故事中魅魔的形象，展露出一个大胆的明亮微笑。  
“我想，这会是一个让我以后反复回忆的愉快夜晚。”  
  
“这件事新生不知道，在我们那届可是大事件。”  
食堂里的对话还在继续，只不过从食堂和面包还有肉汤，换成留着灯的学院小酒馆与奶酪核桃馅饼。  
“战火全面燃起前，边境就屡屡有冲突。伊莱亚师兄那时为了掩护他带领的小队，受了很重的伤。他的银龙也在那时战死，契约让龙骑士的精神受到重创，一直昏迷不醒。”  
“那时他就很强，潜力更是惊人，被预言会成为下一位伟大的传奇骑士。为了救他，几位大魔导师联手施展高阶法术，分离他的部分意识在龙身上，龙复活后他才苏醒过来。”  
“就是因此，他的一只眼睛才会变成紫色。银龙……其实就是伊莱亚。是他隐秘的，不息的渴望。自那以后，他越来越强，也越来越不像人了。大家有时候开玩笑，说图书馆的炼金人偶都比大师兄有人气一些。”  
两个人面面相觑，仿佛无意中窥破了什么重大的秘密。  
“那么说，大师兄对我们琉沙娜不是完全没有意思？”  
她的好友自己都不太敢相信地小声问。  
何止不是没有意思。  
男骑士连馅饼砸到刚擦亮的靴面上都顾不上。  
是相当喜欢她吧。  
他又想起那天伊莱亚反应过度地甩开她的手。喜欢到即使第一次动心自己都没意识到，也被和她的触碰影响到不得不躲开的地步。  
“啊啊啊，我就说，琉沙娜特别有趣，还会做好吃的，被这样的美少女认真努力地追，什么人能忍住不心动呢？”  
是啊，男骑士喝了口酒压压惊，心想，师兄那样的人，也就是现在刚恋爱犯傻。虽然看着冷淡，确认心意后反而会很主动强势，你还在这担心个什么。  
  
事实上，当事人的进展甚至比那两人想的还快。  
靠近的琉沙娜被他单掌掐住脖子摁在他们身后那张床上，粗暴的力道让她觉得明天一定会留下几道殷红的指印。赖以呼吸的喉管被有力的手掌扼住，随时都可能就这样稀里糊涂被结束生命，她少见地后悔了一下。  
上过同样的课程，刚才毫无防备地走过去，她自己都能从一个理应时刻怀有警惕的合格骑士的角度挑出不知多少个错。  
“咳……师、你松手啊！再掐下去你的美梦就没了！”  
她艰难地扑腾着挣扎，说话时嗓子里好像被粗砺的沙子刮过。  
“美梦？”伊莱亚冷淡地扫了眼她嫣红的脸颊，“为了完成任务，幻化作这个样子来见我么……不愧是魅魔。”  
“去死吧。”他毫无波澜地说，加重了手上的力道。  
“咳、咳……！”琉沙娜的瞳孔一下子睁大，但并不是因为喉间的压迫。像是无师自通一样，她原本要肘击的手抬起放到他肩上，把自己柔软的身体向威胁着生命的人送去。  
颈上的手猝然松了一下，她得以更顺畅地快速说出想到的话：“我还没仔细看过这回的脸……记得是挺好看的。怎么，要勾引到你，用这个样子就足够了？”  
“不可能。”伊莱亚面无表情地说，在她上方的那双异色瞳中，暗沉的蓝与紫像是神秘而诱惑的水晶，“其他人变成这样只会让我想立刻动手杀了你。”  
“真的吗？杀我……你真的下得去手吗？”被压制的身体突然一动，他条件反射地控住她，却发现魅魔并不是要反击。  
她努力地挺起上身，柔软浑圆的乳球充满诱惑，暧昧而缓慢地磨蹭着他。即使隔了衣服，那丰盈又饱满的触感依旧清晰无比，让他想到她刚刚站在他面前的样子。  
拉开的窗户射入月光，使她的影子蛇一样蜿蜒到他脚下，也像画笔般清楚地勾勒出她的身形。又长又直的双腿，纤细挺拔的腰背，还有胸与臀久经锻炼，漂亮的圆润曲线。让他像之前碰到她时一样，口干舌燥，心神不宁。  
一定因为眼前的她是魅魔。  
隐秘的，不息的渴望，紧攥的冲动，对失去的恐惧，毁灭般的嫉妒。本该被分离的情绪却像绕着塔楼滑翔的银龙一样在心底鼓动。银龙从她手中吃下经香料调制的肉，他则透过那双眼睛凝视她染上玫瑰色的脸庞。  
“只是看脸吗？我觉得也不是。”  
她摸着银龙冰晶般坚硬的长角说。  
“我被他帅到之后又四处打听他的事迹，发现他真的好厉害哦！好像都不会输，也没有软肋，别人只会害怕他，谁都不敢与他为敌，因为完全没有胜算的。无论他想做什么都会成功，无论他去哪里，干什么，我也都想跟着他。”  
于是他又觉得眼前昏沉，掌中细嫩的颈呼吸的搏动过于真实，不知不觉，灼热又混乱的气氛在两人之间弥散开。  
“现在呢？”那只不怕死的魅魔笨拙地挑逗后，相当洋洋自得地扑腾着，“还忍心杀我吗？”她甚至破罐子破摔地放开了，大胆地屈起纤细的小腿，试图用膝盖去蹭他的胯间。  
“为什么魅魔会在你的梦中以她的形象出现，为什么你连其他人变成她的样子都不允许……”手指滑过流畅的颈线，点了点凸起的喉结。  
“你喜欢她，不，你喜欢我啊。”  
刚才的挣扎扯乱了她的衣服，领口敞开，露出明晰的锁骨，还有一侧圆润雪白的肩头。束发的丝带早就不知所踪，长发散在身下，有几丝黏在颊边。颈间留着鲜明的指痕，但是因为她从颈项到胸口都染着蔷薇汁般淡淡的粉色，看上去并不吓人，倒像是某样特殊的情趣。  
指下的肌肤温润细腻，纠缠在一起的肢体触感真实得难以作伪……  
“不是梦，就是我！”  
反正今天这么大胆，琉沙娜觉得自己在他面前已经没有底线可言了。她干脆攀上他的肩，把自己送上去，轻巧地亲了亲他。湿濡的唇一触即分，甜软得让人想吸一口。  
当“这是梦”的认知被打破，昏沉中忽略的细节顿时涌上，伊莱亚只要稍加回忆，就能想起银龙是怎样忍受不住诱惑，出于私心把她送到自己的卧室外。然后她明知道自己受诅咒影响神志不清，非但不像其他人那样避之如瘟疫，居然还不知死活主动凑上来惹他动气……  
刚才他还差点伤到她。  
指印在白瓷般的侧颈上刺眼极了。他直起腰，手上依然压制住她，用指腹轻轻按过那道红痕。  
“你说你是谁？假扮成她的魅魔吗？”  
他的声音相当平静，让人想起涨潮前无风无浪的海。琉沙娜在他身下抖了抖，刚才还无所畏惧，现在她小小地缩了一下，有种事态即将失控的预感。  
先贴上来的是刚才就没得到满足的唇，呆滞的琉沙娜被捏住下颌，意识到自己好像把人惹得有点毛了，立刻无比乖巧地放他进来。  
薄唇冰凉，但和她互卷的舌肉却湿润滚烫。抚着她颈上指痕的手向上贴着她的侧颊，像是把这个人虚虚握在掌心中。琉沙娜闭紧眼睛，在这个热烈强势的吻中跟着他天旋地转。  
“这点本事也想当魅魔吗？”  
他吻得有些发狠，琉沙娜气都要喘不上来。停下之后也不敢看他，睫毛抖抖颤颤，攀在他身上的手摸到发力而收束的结实肩背，心里虚的厉害。  
“怎么能说和你躺一张床上的人不行呢？还是说你试过真的魅魔？”  
说到后面她甚至理直气壮起来，盯着他看了看。好，还是这张一见之下就把她迷得七荤八素的脸，眉目鼻唇还是漂亮低垂的长睫，都无可挑剔。魅魔又不是瞎的，保不准他就真的被勾搭过呢。  
她顺带做了想很久的事。指尖插入发根与后颈的交接处，伸进细密的黑发中，果然和想象中一样柔软。发梢擦过掌心，伊莱亚被她轻柔的动作摸得有点痒，撑起上身拉开距离。背对着窗户，他的眼中没有反光，蓝色和紫色都暗沉深邃，捉摸不定又异常迷人，她忍不住伸手拨了拨他的长睫毛。  
才碰了一下，抬起的手指就被他偏过头躲开，咬了一下她的指尖。  
琉沙娜承认，她错了。她的想法太天真、太幼稚了。她这么点本事怎么敢当魅魔，她不配啊！伊莱亚才该去深渊地狱持证上岗！  
亲吻的湿润从唇上下滑，落到颈间的指痕上。当时只顾上两情相悦的兴奋了，现在她才后知后觉地感到疼，被碰到就轻轻“嘶”了一声。然后那处被唇一点点抿过，像是要吮走痛楚，灼热的舔舐仿佛透过薄薄的皮肤渗入更深处，从后颈痒到指尖。  
琉沙娜都没想过自己颈间似乎格外敏感，但她很快就没空想这个了。敞开的衣服被扯得更大，彻底失去本职作用挂在她腰间。和柔软可亲的唇舌不同，坚硬的牙尖落下就是一串盖戳般的痕迹，带着占有欲的劲力有时让她又酥又痛。琉沙娜抗议地扭过腰身，看他没有反应，又曲起膝盖去顶开他下压的小腹。  
“别真下口啊，你咬人好疼的——”  
委屈的抱怨没有回应，她怀着不详的预感抬眼看。伊莱亚手肘撑在她脸侧，居高临下，没什么表情地看着她，蓝与紫的双色瞳里有沉沉的光，一致的是暗涌奔流，仿佛冰壳下不息的岩浆，随时会冲破那层冷淡矜持的自抑，将她淹没烧融的欲望。  
琉沙娜不妙地发现，见到她这样委屈、虚软、全盘承受还红着眼角瞪他，他似乎还更兴奋了。  
伊莱亚对上她的视线，不加掩饰地舔了舔犬齿的牙尖，完全不想改的样子。  
看到她一脸察觉什么的讶异，他也就更不加克制，低下头去按着人猛烈吮吻，吞吃入腹的架势让人心惊。琉沙娜本能地抗拒这种侵略，想推开却被他抓住手腕扭到背后。身体在他掌控下翻了个，嘴唇被放开，转而一口咬在后背突出的肩胛上。那里的皮肤尤其薄且嫩，让她忍不住扬起颈轻喊了一声。  
下身一直抵着她的东西被这么一叫，硬得更厉害了，直挺挺地戳在长腿的缝隙间。  
手腕被反扣在后腰，她勉强跪住稳着身体，双腿又被他的手伸入中间，让她跨开。不方便使力的姿势过一会就会让紧绷的大腿酸软颤抖，更不用说如果那在她湿润的私处来回抽动磨蹭的性器插进去顶撞的话，没几下说不定她就会软得瘫下去，还是说这本来就是他的目的呢？  
胸前的乳球被整个托在掌中揉挤，顶端被照顾得像唇一样留着火辣辣的触感。隐藏在软瓣中的花核也被覆着薄茧的指腹按压捏起，红润地翘起小尖。丰沛的快感像温水冲刷全身，冷不丁又随他的心意来得又快又密集。等到她大腿内侧流过一道黏稠的潮湿，她闭了闭眼睛，拱起腰微微抽搐，膝盖酸得要不是被他从后面撑住，就要前倾摔进被子里。  
明明大脑都一片空白，伊莱亚还是不知餍足地捏捏她的乳尖，旋转鼓起的花核，持续不断地刺激她，好像非得看到她更不像话的样子才好。被延长的高潮过去，她撩到后面的黑发都被汗水黏在了雪白的脊背上。  
“我错了。天哪魅魔这工作也太辛苦了……”  
他还没插入，琉沙娜就觉得已经做完了。浑身疲软，只想躺平当咸鱼，进入贤者时间。  
等到这个时候她求饶都喊出来了，伊莱亚才慢腾腾地吻着她的侧颈和耳畔，下边却一点不磨蹭，好像饿了很久一样凶狠地顶入甬道。里面湿热滑腻，插一下就吸住不放。琉沙娜被他摆弄得面团一样，听凭整治，揉圆搓扁，被捣了几下也撑得吃不住，给掰开了臀瓣的下身赶着往前缩。又因为胸前的两团拢在他手里，每次被捏着乳尖扯回去。  
“起码别这个姿势做。”她挣扎两下，扭回头去，从臀峰到裸背都与身后的人完美贴合，“这样、这样我看不到你的眼睛，呃啊——”  
无论内在还是外貌，他身上处处都是完美的，她尤其喜爱那双异色瞳。蓝与紫都是冷色调，傲慢又冷酷，看人时无时无刻不像在居高临下，睨着泥地里挣扎的蝼蚁。又是那样捉摸不定，永远猜不出他的喜怒。那是一双只属于自身强大得足以藐视一切之人的眼睛。  
伊莱亚听了她的话，顿住，然后她被转过来，粗硕的性器扩张着甬道的形状，整根没入后顶端抵着软嫩的花心转足一圈，触感鲜明的肉冠差点没让她昏死过去。  
瘫软的她被正面平放在床上，伊莱亚拉开她发红的膝盖，再次顶进湿濡的蜜穴。她眼里浸了泪，瞳孔亮亮的，像是波光中两轮小太阳。一个用力挺身，小太阳就漾在不复平静的水面上搅碎了。  
他对着那闪闪的视线，又密又长的睫毛垂下，遮住颜色冰冷，又仿佛在燃烧中的异色瞳。  
“不让你看。”  
哇，这人好过分啊！哪怕眼睛闭上也没妨碍下身进攻。娇嫩的花穴不堪冲撞，很快就从生涩紧闭被操得又肿又热，浊稠的水液黏在腿根和外翻的细腻穴肉上，臀下的床都湿了一片。  
琉沙娜身上疲惫无力，手都抬不起来，又被他拉着放到自己肩上。此时恶从胆边生，去揪他长得盖过耳廓的黑发，手指在碎发间拨拉两下，伊莱亚再次偏头避开，矜持地露出修长的侧颈。在她犹豫着摸上去后，又用鼻尖蹭蹭她的掌心。  
柔软的长睫毛扫在指尖，闭上眼睛的他好像也不再是冷淡遥远的师兄，而像那头有时被她喂饱的银龙，懒洋洋地趴在地上，尾巴把她圈在身旁，还要用翅膀盖上藏好。  
栽了栽了，她现在只想给他摘星星摘月亮。  
不知道折腾了多久，从床上转移到桌上，澡也洗过两轮。琉沙娜醒来都到了下午，日光远比夜色中的月亮耀眼，照得她眼睛都睁不开，闭了好一会才缓过劲来，浑身犯懒。  
伊莱亚就躺在她身侧，低垂的长睫微微扬起，露出两道瑰丽的眸光看向她。第一次看到这个人，听到他的事迹那时起，从未改变的那种情感充溢心间。  
她用手肘支起身体，草率地以指做梳，把昨晚折腾凌乱的长发捋顺到背后，单膝跪在床上，低头俯身在他面前，右手郑重抚在胸前。  
情事余韵的粉红还留在身上，样子狼狈得一眼即知发生了什么。但她此刻的姿态端庄肃正，让人忽略掉其他的一切。  
他……他能看懂的吧？  
这一瞬间的紧张，竟然比昨晚她从银龙背上翻窗跳进他卧室时还要剧烈。  
骑士剑不离身，即使入睡，也必定解下放在床头触手可及之处。伊莱亚直起身，被子从他身上滑落，裸露的上半身流线结实漂亮，在日光下就像艺术品。  
佩剑在她右肩、左肩轻点。她听见自己的心跳像鼓点般，随着他的动作几乎令震颤传到全身，然而她的身体没有一分一毫放松，紧绷着等待他接下来的话语。  
“以我在世俗的一切名誉和我姓氏的名义，接纳此人作为我的骑士。在我的姓名传达之处，她皆位于我庇护之下。”  
所有骑士从学院毕业时，都会面临一生中最重要的大事。王国各地的大贵族会集聚在此，与优秀的骑士互相选择。最后，在授剑仪式上，骑士会向承认的领主宣誓效忠，成为他的封臣。  
“谦卑，勇敢，正义，忠诚。”  
琉沙娜轻声回答。深深低下头，将合拢的双手放在他的手中。这意味着将自由与荣誉尽数交付。  
“我必将永远追随左右。”  
仪式至此应当已经完结，无论它的场合有多么不庄重，在所有骑士学院学生的教育中，它无疑已经具有神圣的效力。但伊莱亚握住她的右手，按在他心脏的位置。  
“以我的剑起誓，她即是我的秩序与公理，生存的理由，以及衡量万事的唯一尺度。”  
长睫细碎的光影下，注视她的双眸，蓝色像寒霜冻结的冰湖，紫色则如同无月的星空。  
授剑仪式还有另一种情况，骑士并没有选择领主，而向一位异性宣誓，成为对方的私人骑士。这必定只能出于爱情一种原因，而且是绝对唯一的誓言。即使对方不接受，骑士毕生也不可在宣誓后移情他人。  
掌下的心脏，跳动得就像她之前一样快。她在短暂的怔愣后立刻抬起头，脸颊滚烫地闭上眼睛吻过去，这当然意味着誓言的接纳与成立。  
这个吻开始于她，但很快被反过来长驱直入，唇舌交缠中不加掩饰的热烈强势，好不容易才分开一线，她的呼吸都喘不匀，这才来得及回应那句誓言：  
“面前之人，即是我此生挚爱。”


End file.
